Beginners Guide To Heroes
Here is a Quick Beginners Guide to Heroes There are 9 Hero Classes in this game, four of them are mainly magic damage classes and five of them mainly physical damage classes. In the late game some of the classes are able to deal mixed damage. You start the game with Kift the Knight at 2 Stars. Which makes his stats twice as powerful as the rest of your heroes. So if you make his weapon better, it impacts his power/damage a lot more than if you upgraded other 1 star heroes weapons. The only classes I would not recommend early is buffer and necro. The weakest classes currently in the game are warrior and necro and the best are knight and mage. Here are the pros/cons of the nine classes Assassin: The assassin is a good damage dealer in the late game but you need to get him to five stars to access the last skill (poison cloud) that makes him good. It used to be great but self-heal skill and poison cloud got nerfed a while back. Assassin is able to wear 2nd best tier armor (chain). You need to promote him or he wont be as good in the beginning as the other heroes. Warrior: The warrior is a pure Physical Damage class. He is able to wear every type of armor except the plate one. His early game isn't as good as the one of the knight because he isn't able to wear the best armor but his late game is okayish due to his skill set. He has a small self heal and a stun. Warrior got buffed but still isn't a top tier hero. Tanker: The tanker is able to wear the best armor in game. His best use is in the frontline to soak up as much damage as possible because his damage overall is pretty bad. His only way to dish out a ton of damage is with his skill number five (Spike aura). He got nerfed but still is pretty good. Furthermore he has a stun skill which can't be upgraded. Knight: The Knight is a great damage dealer, all of his skills are focused on damage. He is able to wear the best armor in game which makes him pretty tanky. To maximize his damage output focus on Critical Rate/Damage. One of his advantages is that he does 50% physical/50% magic damage when you upgrade him fully. Knight is one of the top 2 classes in game currently. Archer: The archer is a great late game class if you invest enough to get his skills/weapon really high. One of his strength is that he is able to do penetration damage. In the late game he is the best at ignoring enemy's defensive stats. His other strength is his damage distribution. He is able to dish out 50% physical and 50% magical damage. His draw back is that his early game is weak as attack speed/cooldown is long like every other hero. He is able to wear Leather armor. Mage: The mage is the strongest Magic Damage Dealer in game. His great consistent magic damage make him an impactful character through out early to late game. He is able to wear cloth armor. Some folks think Mage is the best class in the game. If you want to unleash his full potential focus on critical rate/critdamage and the cool down of his skills. Necro: The necro isn't as strong as the mage comparing there damage output. His second skill (blind) make him great in the late game. Its strong debuff to the enemy's attack can save your team. He is able to wear cloth armor. Necro got buffed recently but still isn't viable most of the time. Some consider it one of the two worst classes. Healer: The healer is great at healing and protecting the team. But for this to work properly you will have to invest a lot of gold in his skills and upgrade his weapon. He is able to wear Cloth armor. Heal and God Shield are AMAZING if you invest a lot of levels in them. Buffer: The buffer has a great late game, but a really bad early game because you need to invest a lot of gold to make him work. In addition to his great skill set he is also able to do some penetration damage. He is able to wear Leather armor.